onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Random Featured Article
Some Suggestions First, why are all the templates the same as the Straw Hat crew template? There must be different colors. Seconds, when did we agree we needed a Featured Article and a Did you Know templated? We can't have a daily featured article, we need something weekly or monthly. Also it needs to fit the color scheme of the site. Then, the template is for use on the articles talk page and main page, the main for the days it is featured and the talk page after that. The homepage would be updated in a different way. Also we have to vote for the best article. Cody2526 23:58, 16 December 2006 (UTC) I agree. If we can make them different colors, we should make them different colors. I'd help, but I don't know how to make templates. Or edit categories or anything like that. -BF202, December 16, 2006 Reply Go head and change it, I won't stop you Joekido Picture placeholder To make life easier to work with this table, the picture on said page has been moved to here: When I am SURE there is nothing wrong here, I'll put it back. One-Winged Hawk 10:49, 2 January 2007 (UTC) The table without the picture looks great so we just have to shrink the picture size (Joekido 10:50, 2 January 2007 (UTC)) : Yeah I think the problem is to do with the fixed width. I'm experimenting with that right now. One-Winged Hawk 11:29, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Removing coding Some of the coding in this picture isn't needed. I'm looking at it right now. One-Winged Hawk 11:33, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Placing the following coding here for referencing while I examine the table: :*class="toccolours" clear: both; :In case I need this.One-Winged Hawk 11:38, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Current Table Wow, I like the current table, it looks far better then my original table. Now I don't want to sound like a slave-driver, soon we'll need to add upcoming articles and past articles tamplates but you don't have to do it right now. BTW, I'm letting you know that I'm lurking around here and will be here for an long time to check on your work (Joekido 13:13, 2 January 2007 (UTC)) Next featured article We need to change it at the weekend I think. We have two methods of doing this: # "Random Page" it # Vote it. Either way I think Monday we should put a new one up. It doesn't matter on the condition of the page featured, its a eye-catcher. Its trying to give the readers to an example of our pages and contents. Basically... Its job is to attract attention that is all really. For now though, I say we go with a couple of our better articles to start us off. Characters pages I'm thinking of. One-Winged Hawk 09:55, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :BTW can I say if we vote, I'd like to put the Pandaman page up for voting? XD One-Winged Hawk 09:56, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::Since no one voted or said otherwise.... I choose via randoming until I got the first character page. Enjoy Pin Joker for a week. One-Winged Hawk 17:20, 22 January 2007 (UTC) This is an old topic, so I don't know if it's the right place to ask this, but how is it chosen the next featured article now? Randomly? By the Admins? But more importantly, where can we discuss it? If you want a suggestion on how to choose it, I propose by vote and I understand it problematic if each person suggests a different article, so how about the Admins choose like 5 articles and made a poll somewhere? I said this because, I think it's strange that not everyone in the Straw Hat Crew was featured, for example, but I don't know where discuss this... [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89'']] 16:19, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Past featured articles Order of featured articles: *Luffy *Pin Joker *Gin Keeping a list of how things turn up in "random page" selection. One-Winged Hawk 11:16, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Okay started to update this again. *Shanks Next weeks featured article: Zeff, unless contested. One-Winged Hawk 09:21, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Sorry for coming into someone else's list, but: *Monkey D. Luffy *Pin Joker *Gin *Shanks *Sengoku *Whitebeard *Donquixote Doflamingo For now its Shura, but let's just think about putting up another marine-this Sunday there will be 3 featured articles between Sengoku and a possible new Marine. I was thinking of either Saul, Garp, Aokiji, Akainu or John Giant.If no one answers,ill pick what Ill decide (actually I'll do that anyway, but I just wanted to give you an illusion of power) User:New Babylon In Need of Updating This hasn't been changed in awhile. I think it's due for a change. I'm willing to put up for voting, I think it's a good article, and it isn't just some random page. Perhaps we can just update monthly from now on. Cody2526 07:03, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :If you want to change it Cody, go ahead. Its meant to be changed once a week. I kinda got lazy... :*Hides from the flaming touches raised at her laziness* :I just hit "Random Page" when I changed it every week. We could do with a BOT or something to automatically select one... But Bots are more hassle then their worth sometimes. ^-^' 82.34.192.189 19:09, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Shorten One or two sentences is fine for the character in the featured article. Its just an introduction. Keep this in mind NB. ;) One-Winged Hawk 12:16, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Adjustments First of all, improved the template, so as one can get to it more easily and directly and not through the portrait thing, but that's still possible too, of course. Anyway, putting an updated list of all former featured articles at the end, where people will read it. * I Monkey D. Luffy * II Pin Joker * III Gin * IV Shanks * V Sengoku * VI Whitebeard * VII Donquixote Doflamingo * VIII Shura * IX John Giant * X Jerry * XI Jigorou * XII Akainu * XIII Thalassa Lucas * XIV Bartholomew Kuma * XV Mr. 1 * XVI Skunk One * XVII Enel * XVIII Doberman * XIX Purin-Purin * XX Komir * XXI Very Good * XXII Monkey D. Garp * XXIII T Bone * XXIV Don Achino * XXV Bear King * XXVI Gecko Moria * XXVII Nelson Royale * XXVIII Tsuru * XXIX Moor * XXX Jaguar D. Saul * XXXI Yamakaji * XXXII Strawberry * XXXIII Brandnew * XXXIV Aokiji * XXXV Boo Kong * XXXVI Shuu * XXXVII Makko * XXXVIII Shepherd * XXXIX Kanpachino * XL Blueno * XLI Barbarbossa * XLII Captain John * XLIII Wanze * XLIV Baskerville * XLV Wapol * XLVI Corgi * XLVII Capone Bege * XLVIII Marshall D. Teach * XLIX Roswald * L Monkey D. Dragon * LI Shoujou * LII Whetton * LIII Charloss * LIV Spandine * LV Basil Hawkins * LVI Doc Q * LVII Don Krieg * LVIII Urouge * LIX Kizaru * LX Sentoumaru * LXI Onigumo * LXII Boa Hancock * LXIII Spandam * LXIV Jinbei * LXV Magellan * LXVI Mr. 4 * LXVII Heaby * LXVIII Needless * LXIX Captain Joke * LXX Eric * LXXI Pearl * LXXII Hannyabal * LXXIII El Drago * LXXIV Hotdog * LXXV Boo Jack * LXXVI Bayan * LXXVII Clover * LXXVIII Zeff * LXXIX Franky * LXXX Miss Merry Christmas * LXXXI Oars * LXXXII Shiryu * LXXXIII Chess * LXXXIV Nefertari Cobra * LXXXV Honey Queen * LXXXVI Juracule Mihawk * LXXXVII Rob Lucci * LXXXVIII Roronoa Zoro * LXXXIX Mr. 7 * XC Yama * XCI Peepley Lulu * XCII Kuromarimo * XCIII Battler * XCIV Jozu * XCV Gedatsu * XCVI X. Drake * XCVII Brook * XCVIII Peterman * XCIX Mr.5 * C Eiichiro Oda * CI Buggy * CII Vista * CIII Willy * CIV Brindo * CV Shiki * CVI Gol D. Roger * CVII Curse of the Sacred Sword * CVIII Nami * CIX Just Eleven Jurymen * CX Ohm * CXI Sanjuan Wolf * CXII Scratchmen Apoo * CXIII Makugai * CXIV Hogback * CXV Hyoukaidou * CXVI Smoker * CXVII Mohji * CXVIII Heracles * CXIX Catarina Devon * CXX Minokoala * CXXI Montblanc Cricket Next featured article will be a government worker, so either a gorousei pic with a link to the generic Gorousei article, or one of the CP members.(not just CP9) Edit 1: Now that we have a government agent as a featured article (first time round) we can discuss.The last Marine was an article ago, so there's no real hope for that. Next, there's a Shichibukai, yet thats 3 FA's ago. A pirate would be a better choice, so I'm thinking:either Blackbeard, Doc Q or Laffite, perhaps Van Auge. But then, I'm clueless. I believe next time(after BB), we'll have Garp. Edit 2: Okay, found one more character to make a featured one, so to make a more reasonable distance. Next we'll have Blackbeard, cause then he'll be 6 FA's apart from Whitebeard witch is good enough. Also, after him, there will be 3 FA'S between marines, cause I've decided to put Garp up. Edit 3: Okay, sorry for being one day late, had a lot to do yesterday. Now, I've decided that, what the heck, we can have two marines after each other, so I'm gonna FINALLY post Garp next week and then Blackbeard. Hopefully. Edit 4: Just come up with a list: Next week: Thalassa Lucas Then: Blackbeard Then: Garp Then: Dragon Edit 5: Okay, Luvas is on, now well have either Blackbeard, like I said afore, or Kuma, but the others are already decided, if you ask me. Edit 6: Okay, starting to go according to plan. So (I'm saying this forever, but) next week, hopefully, I'll force myself to put up Blackbeard. Then we'll have Garp, Dragon, thinking about puttin' up Tsuru and a movie ex-marine, Gasparde. Edit 7: Okay, so I put up Mr. 1 this week, it just hit me. And so the Blackbeard curse rages on. Edit 8: Okay, so I got to Skunk One. May just as well abandon all hope on putting BB up. Gonna do Garp next week, then MAYBE BB, then maybe Bear King and Dragon after that. Ëdit 9: Oh hell, gonna put up Enel and no ones gonna stop me. In fact, its "tomorrow" now, anyway. Edit 10: No one said we couldn't have -2,3 marines after each other, so........ Edit 11: Doing marines now, cause of the appropriate template color combination. Was thinking of Bear King, but can't find any bright red. Edit 12: And so we have 6th Marine in a row. 9th in total. Edit 13: So we have Achino now. But I REALLY wanna get back to marines next week. Edit 14: Did Bear King. Hope to return to Marines next week. Edit 15: Didn't do no marines this week, put up Moria during his own run, anyway. I am gonna return to marines next week and HOPEFULLY will fulfil my ancient promise and put up either Blackbeard or Dragon. Edit 16: Nope, did Nelson. I mainly wanted to show of the adjustments I made there as much as show my fanism if anything else. Have NO IDEA who were gonna have next. Edit 17: So we have Tsuru. And you better like it. Edit 18: Moor's up.And why not?Another filler character and a marine.It all fits together. Edit 19: First former marine to make it into the FA's. I wonder if we should have a tag for a chosen page, saying "This is a former featured article" . edit 20: my plan?To go through the marines and move to other groups thereafter. edit 21: may as well finish the BC vice admirals. edit 22: did Brandnew, to have some space between the BC VA's. May do them or maybe Ripper or Shuu/Sharingu inbetween. Edit 23: did Aokiji. May due one of the BC VA's next week. Edit 24: Boo Kong. Got confirmation on the name. Edit 25: Shuu for now. next I wanna do a BC VA, then some other marines. Edit 26: Glad we found out we know someone with the "Ensign" rank. User:New Babylon :Yeah your doing a good job here. If worst comes to worst, random page it. It doesn't matter if you put one we've had before either, just so long as there a fair size gap between them. :P One-Winged Hawk 21:50, 16 September 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, someone finally noticed my lengthy monologue. User:New Babylon Okay, as I can't get on the computer on Sunday, I'll do it now. Either change the edit and revert to it on Sunday, or leave it as it is. * Same as before, can't do it tomorrow. Hmm, I wonder if anyone else views this New Babylon 01:08, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::Not that I wanna complain since I have not been handling which article gets featured, but exactly on what basis are the recent featured articles being picked. Lately most of the ones being picked appear to be Marines and very short stubs. If it's supposed to be random draw, why are Marines being picked in almost a straight line? If they're being picked for quality, they're not all exactly the best. Maybe some definite standards on what to make featured should be made. Not now right away but maybe some time in the future.Mugiwara Franky 04:17, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm going through the groups.When all marines get featured,Ill move to another group. New Babylon 22:52, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::That may not be good process. Many of the Marine pages are stubs that are very unpresentable with little to no people working on them. The Marine, Makko, himself has only had two people who have edited his page and only one edit of the two is giving information as seen here. You may want to rethink dealing with this because making every Marine, or any other group, a featured article regardless of how the way they look is like displaying every single item in a store when only a few of the products are high selling or popular. Maybe looking for some articles that really deserve to be featured should be implemented. If none can be found at the momment, maybe featuring past featureds could be used in the meantime.Mugiwara Franky 05:16, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::I think I will stick to MY plan. New Babylon 13:29, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::Not that I want to argue or rude, especially when I haven't be doing contributing or doing anything to Main Page lately, but YOUR plan, as you put it, may raise some eyebrows to some people as to why are such unpresentable articles are being featured. A featured article draws attention hence it is being featured. While featuring stubs and even sloppy pages will invite editors to contribute and make them better, some people may be turned away and decide not to do anything about them. There's also the chance that featuring certain things constantly may give people, unfamiliar to the site, the wrong idea. If stubs or even sloppy pages are constantly featured, people might think that the entire site is generally sloppy. This would at most make them not try looking at the good articles since they might think that searching the site is waste of time. :::I'm not asking you to stop or anything since it seems that your the only one that seems to care about this part of this site. All I'm asking is if you would consider a change in strategy. I mean seeing a page that's barely a product of research by an online community that is interested in a certain fandom, being featured to the entire world kinda says in one way, that this community doesn't know how to research in their own fandom. We all want this site to be good right. Let's try at least persuading other people into One Piece by featuring our best. :::This is neither a rant or a scolding, I'm just sharing my thoughts to a fellow editor.Mugiwara Franky 16:51, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I've been following this scheme for several months, I would not be able to respect myself, If I couldn't pull it through. And considering I've had OTHER editors advise me to "random page" it, leading up to many empty chapter pages and such, I believe my plan actually has some use. New Babylon 17:55, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::You don't necessarily have to totally randomize the page. You can look for them and choosing articles by weighing down the content, references, usefulness, and other things that may look like a really good article. Or better yet ask any of us if there are any good pages that would look good as featured and probably hold a discussion or sorts like when a page is nominated to be deleted only in a positive light. I would be happy to give my opinions in such a discussions and I'm sure the other editors like Angel or Joekiddo have in mind which articles would be nominated and would help as well.Mugiwara Franky 18:21, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: Voting proved useless New Babylon 21:10, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::How again did voting fail? In any case if voting and discussing with other members on an aspect that generally affects a whole site doesn't work, maybe the choice of which article gets featured should have more thought given. Maybe when choosing articles some more stricter criteria should be applied. Looking at a page more carefully from top to bottom, from its history to its references, to even its contributors, can really show if an article deserves to be featured or not. Besides choosing articles based on the criteria of simply being in a given group without any other factors such as content, is just as bad as simply randomly picking an empty chapter page to be featured because the process in itself is just as random.Mugiwara Franky 05:31, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::You don't get my point. It proved useless, cause no one ever voted-go ask Angel, she's the person who originally tried. And PLEASE note I have a reason for showing the stubs from time to time. Simply enough, I advertise small articles as well as new ones (Makko, Lines, Mashikaku and the other one are all new)-TRUST me when I say I have a plan. I follow a pattern. Were reaching the point of a filler character now and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna do Sheppard next. Anyway, the stubs need to be chosen. Its an integral part of it. I have been doing this for I think very close to a year now, I KNOW what I'm doing, okay. New Babylon 14:20, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :I kinda get your point of drawing attention to new and stubby articles so that some editors would want to edit them. However, constantly featuring a large majority of them one after another for a long time brings up some questions. BattleFranky202 has even stated once that he wondered why a certain article got featured when it was a mess. :I know Angel originally tried to however I couldn't say anything much at the time because basically it appeared that I was the only one who did anything for the page. Maybe I should have responded then but I didn't because I thought that would make others think of me as some pompous editor. I basically feared that I would be like a president candidate who won the election by only a few votes given by only myself and my closest friends. Anyway just because it didn't work then doesn't mean it can't. I think the problem was because only too few people knew that a vote was going. If more editors were informed and invited to it then it wouldn't be a problem. :I have nothing against you or your plan here especially since you are the only one contributing and giving hard work for it. I'm just raising questions and having a discussion with a fellow editor because most of the choices made for featured seem to be stubs. I will now not continue to say anything more about the subject since I kinda trust you and since I am afraid that continuing what may become an argument may shoo you away, however I will at least hope that this discussion at least made both our thoughts clear. Mugiwara Franky 16:09, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::I am a very very very very very very VERY stubborn person, it'd take more then that to scare me away. New Babylon 16:46, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::Do I get a say? Well I agree that stubs don't stand too high as "featured articles". In fact, anything carrying a stub article isn't worth being put up here. As for votes... I made everyone around aware of them at the time, then I resulted into making the first character I found via "Random Page" as the featured item when no one paid attention. It needs updating once a week and NB has been doing a find job so far. What I would LIKE is to be able to put other things other then "characters" up there. :/ One-Winged Hawk 18:12, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::: Hmm. Sometimes, the non character pages lack something VISUAL to represent. Also-did you really get Luffy as a random article? New Babylon 18:27, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Edit 27:Okay-most DF's only have an image of their user-some of which are rather hard to capture in one pic.We could post a ship,but we dont have too many ship images would fit the template. New Babylon Edit 28: Did Barbarbossa a rather obscure filler character.Wanted to do the "new witches tongue" ,but theres not enough info to link it. New Babylon 22:15, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Edit 29:Made a second zombie have its own FA.New Babylon 11:45, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Edit 30:Wow a while since I said anything here-sorry for taking too long,guys .New Babylon 13:35, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Edit 31:Again,sorry,my computer doesnt quite work at times. New Babylon 15:55, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Edit 32: Returning after a lengthy hiatus, I hope to update this regularily every week now. --New Babylon 16:28, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Edit 33: Finaly, after two years, Angel's wish to have Zeff's article featured on the main page has come true . --New Babylon 14:47, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Edit 34: well, finaly, after 77 articles we finaly have another Straw Hat as Fa featured article, the second in this Wikia's entire xistence ! I promise to balance out the positive and negative characters better from now on . --New Babylon 20:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm thinking of making tempalte for "When this article was last featured", it would be a small template of a couple of lines to put on the top of the page. One-Winged Hawk 20:41, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :: Doesn't bother me . And oh boy, looking at some of my coments, boy I was stupid . :P -- Edit 35 : Well we have our first location picked folks . New Babylon 20:45, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Can it be something else now besides a character? Honestly, why is it needed that everytime I see a character as a Featured Article. Surely this wikia doesn't only have characters inside it. Just with the next one, randomly viewing pages until a page with an image shows up. Maybe we then get something different. I seem to see that never there was a ship or devil fruit while they also can be a featured article. Don't mean to criticize anybody but simply ALWAYS only do characters (and specifically marines) is maybe a good idea. Just for an example, how about the Baku Baku no Mi Page, as I gotten that one by random this time. Don't think we only have characters covered, just random paging until a page with an image pops up. Just a suggestion I think was worth saying. Kraken 11:11, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Hmmm... Well, the orignal template was a rush job, hence why its been characters only. But if the template could be adapted, sure nothing to stop it. One-Winged Hawk 12:08, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :: Isn't it already adapted enough... surely a Devil Fruit for instance should be possible. The image is pretty much the same size in most situations, you just change Marine into Devil Fruit and link it there, some information who eaten it and what kind (paramecia/zoan or logia) and then again the "Read more here". The original template I didn't see (checks around History after this) but right with this layout it should be possible already. Kraken 12:23, 9 March 2008 (UTC) tribute to ACE and WHITEBEARD for the memories of the ones who just died inthe great battle recently could we actually change the featured article to ace and whitebeard i propose to feature this two characters together so that we can at least commemorate for them i suggest putting pictures of them smiling rather than the pictures where they died... anyone who want this proposition to be implemented say i agree or they could actually change this article(the first time i change this article i recieve a warning it is ver UNFAIR).Rainelz 01:39, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Going Merry and Thousand Sunny I think it's a good idea to make Going Merry and Thousand Sunny featured articles - these two are really well-written articles. Ruxax 16:50, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Akainu again? Well, who's the noob who put an already-featured article? I hope there's something i don't know... --Meganoide 11:59, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :You should ask Juracuille then because he was the one who added him. MasterDeva 13:54, December 11, 2010 (UTC) This page isn't very used, right? But i thought it would be used to decide the new featured article... However, why did you choose Aladdin? It may appear again in this arc, so probably we would have more things to say about him. We should have waited at least for the next arc... --Meganoide 08:02, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Lacking The template is lacking like 100 featured articles. Is anyone willing to add them? I don't have time to do it myself and even if I did it would take too much time for just one person to do. Any volunteers? 14:01, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I could help. Tomorrow perhaps, what are the missing featured articles? 14:19, October 15, 2013 (UTC)